


Shut Up And Dance With Me

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8992681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Reader is with the Winchesters at the 80s themed carnival, but not in order to have fun, just investigate and observe, much to her disappointment. Fortunately, she finds someone who’s filling to dance with her. Or, rather, that someone finds her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!

“Come on, dance with me!” You elbowed Dean, frustrated with the fact that, despite being on a town carnival, and the theme being your beloved 80s, you were just sitting at some of the tables and looking at the people while they were dancing and having fun. You could use some fun as well, and it wouldn’t interfere with all of you being on an actual case.

“I won’t dance with you, Y/N! Who do you think I am, an idiot?” Dean scoffed, fixing a bright violet wig that currently slipped from his head and onto his nose, “Fine, I might look like one, but damn straight am not one. I don’t dance. Ask Sam, he’ll say yes,” he advised, taking a sip of some cheap, and probably really shitty, beer.

You got up then, and started walking toward the table that Sam was sitting at. He sat far away from you so you could take a better look at all the people at the carnival and find the monster faster.

Team work.

You probably bumped into lots of people, considering how big the distance you had to walk through was, many “excuse mes” and “sorrys” muttered under your breath. Once you got to the place where Sam was, you plopped onto the chair next to him and took his beer, taking a full swig.

“Dance with me, Sam,” you said, setting the glass of beer back where it was before you grabbed it.

“No way,” he started laughing like crazy and you put on your best puppy eyes, trying to convince him and sincerely hoping it would work. You were so damn bored.

_And, besides, one dance would do no harm, right?_

“Stop using those on me, it’s my signature move. I bet you already asked Dean, didn’t you?”

“I did and he said no,” you whined like a baby, not that you minded, “seriously, is it such a hard thing to just get your ass off the chair and dance with me? I’m not asking anyone to sell their soul for me, dammit!” You spat out, shooting angry glances at the people dancing around you. You wished you could be out there with them.

You loved partying before you started hunting and, then, after you left your old life behind, you just never happened to have time to go to the club, always busy with hunting or research.

“Relax, it’s not a big deal,” Sam chuckled, leaning back in the chair, “it’s just a stupid carnival, it’ll be over before you know it.”

“Really, Sherlock? It is for me, because I haven’t danced for so damn long that the last dance I remember is the one at my last birthday party, and it was 10 years ago. So, shut it, and help me find someone I can dance with,” you growled and huffed, annoyed with the fact that you were probably going to end up only staring, and staring didn’t exactly help.

_What a pity._

“Done, Y/N!” He said, closing his eyes and muttering something under his breath, the corners of his lips twitched in a mischevious smile.

“What are you doing exactly?” You asked, sighing loudly, irritated with the fact that he was probably making fun of you.

“I’m helping you find a partner,” he responded, opening his eyes and leaning back in his chair.

Before you had a chance to say anything, there was a loud whoosh and you found yourself staring at Cas, who just happened to appear in front of you.

“Y/N. Sam,” the angel greeted you both and stepped a bit closer to you, offering you his hand.

“Wait… What the hell?” you wondered, trying to understand as to why Cas would appear in front of you, wanting to…

_Dammit._

Sam summoned him to dance with you! He knew you had a crush on the angel, he probably planned this whole thing.

And, also, he knew how bad you loved dancing, you were always turning on the radio in the Bunker and dancing around while cleaning or cooking. It was such an essential part of you.

“I believe that you are in need of a dance partner, Y/N,” Cas said, his expression hard to read, just like always.

“N-no. I mean, yeah,” you cleared your throat, trying to not look as excited as you actually were, “, but you don’t have to do this. I mean, it’s just a dance, right?” You cut off, feeling your cheeks heating up.

“Do you recon that I would appear here and ask you for a dance without wanting to dance with you?” Cas wondered, a faint smile appearing on his face, “Will you dance with me, Y/N?” He asked again and you thought you were gonna faint. Was it possible that he felt the same way as you? Because, if he didn’t, why would he be so determined to make you dance with him?

“Yes,” you whispered, not trusting your voice, but knowing that he heard it anyway. He was a damn angel after all.

Castiel gently took your hand, pulling you up to stand next to him, and the smile that appeared on his face was like thousand suns. So bright and beautiful that you thought you were going to go blind after even taking a spare look at it.

Then, he led you to the middle of the improvised dancefloor, not once letting go of your hand. When you got there, he turned around and looked you in the eyes, like he was waiting for you to allow him to touch you.

You moved his right hand onto your waist and entwined your right hand’s fingers with his left hand’s fingers.

As if on a cue, Cas invaded your personal space, his body pressing to yours. You drew in a sharp breath, having trouble believing that it was actually happening.

You started dancing, Cas’ moves surprisingly graceful. It looked like he was experienced in that department which, actually, wasn’t that surprising. He watched humanity for centuries, he surely saw them dance.

You locked your gaze with his, his azure eyes kind of glowing in the dim lights of the carnival lanterns, and he spun you around, earning a surprised squeal from you.

You couldn’t help but laugh, you certainly didn’t expect him to be that good at this. You had no idea you would actually dance with someone that evening, you were just moping to pass some time.

Life seemed to surprise you in a good way.

You felt dizzy with happiness, Cas’ hands pulling you closer making your skin tingle.

He spun you around a few more times, always ready to get you back to his arms. Then, you basically knocked into him, your face on one level with his.

You got lost in his eyes again, feeling his breath fan over your face. It smelled like a forest after a storm, so fresh.

You caught Cas looking at your lips, his gaze almost predatory. You licked them in a silent invitation, hoping he would get the hint.

And, oh my, he did!

Time seemed to stop as he leaned forward, simultaneously pressing you closer to him in a tight embrace.

It felt like feathers when your lips touched, moving so hesitantly against themselves. It shot a spark throughout your whole body, it was like, suddenly, your every nerve ending caught on fire.

And, in that moment, you just couldn’t keep restraining yourself.

Your hands found their way on the back of Cas’ neck, your fingers threading through almost silk-like hair.

Once his tongue swiped against your lower lip, you immediately granted him access, finding that he tasted exactly like he smelled like.

Fresh.

He kept exploring your mouth, your body going limp from all the sensory overload.

It was too much.

He was too much.

After what seemed like eternity, you pulled away from Cas, having to take a breath, otherwise you would surely faint, not only from the kiss, but from the lack of oxygen as well.

His goofy smile and swollen lips were enough to decide that he had, indeed, wanted to dance with you when he had said so.


End file.
